The present invention relates to an automatic cash handling system for processing cash transactions using a cash card of the user, which system is equipped with the function of issuing a record (i.e. a recorded form) such as a transaction statement, or more in particular to an automatic cash handling system having a function adapted to enable the user to opt for issuance of a record.
In conventional automatic cash handling systems, as disclosed in JP-A-54-159299, a transaction statement is issued to the user without regard to his or her desire for such a statement in transactions including deposit, withdrawal or confirmation of balance.
Such a transaction statement may not be issued to the user transacting with his passbook because in that case transaction data is posted in the passbook.
In the above-mentioned prior art systems wherein a statement is issued to the user whether or not the user requires it, no consideration is paid to the intention of the user to utilize the statement, often resulting in a useless and wasteful operation.
An automatic cash handling system is generally loaded with limited numbers of forms for issuing the transaction statements, and when the forms are depleted the system stops its operation, thus making further transactions impossible unless the system is replenished with new forms. This gives rise to the necessity of issuing a statement only when truly required by the user to assure effective utilization of the forms. Such a necessity is not taken into consideration by the conventional systems, which often stops the system operation inconveniently upon depletion of the forms. Especially, a great problem is posed by suspension of the operation of the system when forms run short of supply while the system is unattended by bank personnel on bank holidays.
Further, labor is required in loading statement forms, and the conventional cash handling systems pay no consideration to a labor-saving function either.
On the other hand, JP-A-60-117369 discloses a system comprising means for requiring the user to demand or relinquish a transaction statement and means for indicating details of transactions when the transaction statement is relinquished.
This configuration, however, inconveniently and unnecessarily indicates details of transactions such as the amount transacted or balance till the end of the transactions.